chouseishinfandomcom-20200216-history
Arsenal (Gransazer)
This page lists all the weapons, devices, & vehicles used by the Gransazers. Below is the inventory, which also reflects on the Gransazer series page as well as the team page of the Gransazers. Transformation Devices Knuckle-Riser : Each Gransazer has a symbol on their left hand that can glow. They correspond to their astrological sign & it becomes the Knuckle-Riser when needed. By setting the Knuckle-Riser to Transformation Mode, they transform by saying, When three members gather & set their Knuckle-Risers to Chouseishin Mode, they can summon Chouseishin. To board, a member must set their Knuckle-Riser to Boarding Mode in order to 'Dive-In'. They can also communicate with other Sazers by setting the Knuckle-Riser to Communication Mode. Individual Weapons & Attacks Falcon Bow : Sazer-Tarious' main weapon, a bow & arrow set situated on the left wrist (in place of the Knuckle Riser). Its finishing attack is called "Burning Falcon", which involves the shooting of a giant fiery arrow from the Falcon Bow. Swan Sector : Sazer-Mithras' main weapons, a pair of fans. Its finishing attack, known as the "Brand Tornado", resembles a blast from a flame-thrower tornado. Double Crescents : Sazer-Lion's main weapons, a pair of swords. Its finishing attack, called "Hien Zan" (Flying Swallow Cut), resembles a wave of fire. Iron Gale : Sazer-Remls' main weapon, a cannon. Its finishing attack is called "Final Judgement", which is a concentrated ball of air. Sel Cross : Sazer-Velsou's main weapons, a pair of bucklers, resembling discs. Its finishing attack is called "Full Moon Slash", which is a vertical slash of magenta-tinted air that charges to the target. Axe Tagger : Sazer-Dail's main weapons, axe-like tonfas. Its finishing attack is called "Dai Senpuu Ha" (Whirlwind Strike), which is a horizontal tornado blast. Bull Cannon : Sazer-Tawlon's main weapon, a pair of shoulder cannons. Its finishing attack is called "Matador Burst". Lady Claw : Sazer-Visuel's main weapons, a pair of long, sharp claws that are attached to her hands. Its finishing attack is called "Night Scratch", which is a powerful claw slash. Spiral Horn : Sazer-Tragos' main weapon, a drill arm. Its finishing attack is called "Penetrate Thunder", which is a drill attack that involves a dive from a height. Blast Saw : Sazer-Gorbion's main weapon, a serrated broadsword. Its finishing attack is called "De Storm", which calls forth a small tsunami. Aqua Blitz : Sazer-Pisces' main weapon, a small gun. Its finishing attack is called "Blink Shot", which is a strong blast. Kallinikos : Sazer-Gans' main weapon, a double blade halberd. Its finishing attack is called "Taikai Shousetsudan", which shoots a stream of water. Vehicles Grand Vehicles The are fighter jets created by a very ancient mechanism for supporting the Chouseishin. They are usually stored inside the Cloud Dragon. They are mostly piloted by the female Gransazer. Flame-Driver : Piloted by Sazer-Tarious of the Flame Tribe. It looks a bit like a bird & a sword. It has two wings that extend out. Statistics *'Length': 19.5 m *'Width': 13.2 m *'Height': 5.6 m *'Weight': 40 tons Wind-Driver : Piloted by Sazer-Velsou of the Wind Tribe. It has two laser cannons & has the shape of a beetle with two pincers that open. Statistics *'Length': 19.5 m *'Width': 13 m *'Height': 6 m *'Weight': 6 tons Earth-Driver : Piloted by Sazer-Tragos of the Earth Tribe. It has two sets of jet wings, claws on the back, & four cannons of lasers. Statistics *'Length': 18 m *'Width': 12.5 m *'Height': 6 m *'Weight': 50 tons Aqua-Driver : This dolphin-like jet is piloted by Sazer-Pieces of the Water Tribe. It resembles a dolphin & has two lasers. Statistics *'Length': 21 m *'Width': 13 m *'Weight': 40 tons Category:Chouseishin Gransazer Category:Arsenal